


Except Him

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Sam, F/M, Flogging, Switch Reader, Switch Sam, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: After a scene at a bdsm club, the reader and Sam discuss their relationship.





	Except Him

You were on a high as you approached the bar, motioning to the bartender that you needed two water bottles. You had planned ahead and gotten some before you had started your scene with Sam and you definitely weren’t pleased that one of the servers had removed the bottles from your table. Right now, you needed to be with Sam, not halfway across the room fighting through the crowd to get what you needed to properly take care of him. 

You had just completed an intense scene during which you had hung Sam from the ceiling and then edged him for nearly an hour, finally giving him permission to cum but only if he could do it from the lash of your flogger. Sam had reacted beautifully, as you had known he would. Deep into subspace, you had painted his torso red as you flogged him, finally moving down to his ass, thighs and cock. You had flicked your wrist in just the right way that the leather tails of your whip had wrapped themselves around Sam’s erection. Two strokes like that, and Sam was screaming out his release.

You were half way back to Sam, water bottles in hand, when someone placed a hand on your shoulder and whirled you around. 

“That was an amazing scene, Mistress,” the man said, averting his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of you. He was a sub and one that didn’t know the etiquette of the club, at that. 

You rolled your eyes at the blatant but uninvited display of submission but the man didn’t seem to notice. 

“You and Your sub are a beautiful couple and i would…” he began but you had a feeling you knew where his statement was going to end and neither you nor Sam were interested in adding a third person to your scenes, especially not someone who was willing to dive in so quickly and without any discussion.

“That’s what everyone says,” you interrupted, your tone dismissive. Normally, you might take the time to educate this man but tonight, you really just needed to get back to Sam. On the occasions that he experienced subdrop, he dropped hard and fast and you always did your best to keep that from happening.

Following your gaze and realizing at least a portion of his error, the man scampered off.

“Except him…” you mumbled as you continued towards Sam. And that was the problem, really. Sam was the perfect sub for you; he was big, strong, and could easily overpower you if he wanted to. It was a heady feeling to have him kneeling at your feet or crawling beside you but, best of all, like you, Sam enjoyed switching rolls from time to time. However, he had never wanted to take things out of the club. 

When you made it back to Sam you could tell that something was wrong. He was tense and his jaw was set. You silently cursed everyone who had made you spend even a second away from Sam immediately following your scene and you quickly sat down beside him, uncapping one of the bottles of water and holding it to his lips as one of your hands ran through his hair, a move that you knew would often soothe him.

Sam didn’t drink, though. Instead, he grabbed the bottle and put it on the table before turning to face you. His eyes were those of a predator as he leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of you and boxing you in. He continued to move forward until you were lying down, your back was pressed against the couch cushions, and he was hovering over you, his body only inches from yours. 

“Mine,” he growled before his lips connected with yours in a searing kiss. 

You let out a surprise gasp and Sam took the opportunity to fully claim your mouth as some of his weight settled onto you. 

You had never kissed Sam before, mostly because it hadn’t come up in your scene negotiations but also because you didn’t think you’d be able to come back from it. You knew yourself well and now, with this kiss forever in your mind, there would be no hope of getting over him; not when you ran in the same circles and occupied the same spaces so frequently. You could find a new club if things got awkward here but Sam would forever be the man to whom you compared all other men; the one that got away. 

You broke the kiss and pulled some much needed air into your lungs. “What was that?” You asked, breathless and unable to keep the giddy laughter from bubbling up.

Sam finally pulled back and sat up, a stricken look coming across his face. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he muttered and slid as far away from you as the couch would allow. “I shouldn’t have done that. I know you don’t want more than what we have here but seeing that other sub practically throw himself at your feet… I just… I got jealous. I’m sorry.”

You moved across the couch towards Sam, not letting yourself believe what he was saying. You cupped one of his cheeks in your hand and turned his face towards you. “Sam,” you said, your tone serious as you looked him in the eye, “The feeling I get when I’m with you is indescribable. I haven’t been able to scene with anyone besides you for the past three months because it just doesn’t feel right. I have always wanted more than what we have here. I never thought that you did, though.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to laugh. It was a beautiful sound and you found yourself quickly joining in. “I’ve wanted you from the first minute I saw you,” he confessed, nuzzling your hand and turning his head to place a quick peck against your palm..

“You know,” you giggled, running your hand through Sam’s hair once again, “for all the communication it takes to build a successful scene, we’ve apparently been shit at it outside of those moments.”


End file.
